


Power Outage

by BreadOfPain



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff, Jack's a bit of an ass, M/M, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadOfPain/pseuds/BreadOfPain
Summary: Pandora's got shit storms because it's a shit planet, but we love it anyway.





	Power Outage

"You really have some pretty eyes, Jack. Especially when they're being lit up by a computer screen during a power outage."

You looked up from the dimmed screen of your device and to the man you've been dating for three years with a raised eyebrow. You really weren't doing much on your laptop, since the router was down and all, plus the device's battery was so bad that you really didn't want to keep it running until the outage was done with. You even wonder how it had survived this long but you really weren't complaining, it was just for personal use anyway, and for old Atlas tech it did a pretty good job.

A nasty storm had rolled in just an hour ago, leaving your boyfriend's house powerless and prompting you both to light the candles that were sitting around for this exact reason. You chalked it up as Pandora just being a piece of shit planet (cause let's face it, it really is) and the storms being a product of that. But the issue wasn't the outage itself, no no, it was the line your boyfriend, Rhys, had just laid out to you. He sat right next to you with the shit eating grin that reminded you of the asswipes that used to work for you at Hyperion. Sure you missed the place and the money/power that came with it for you, but it was nice actually getting sleep and not having to stress about… well, a lot of things actually.

"What?" He gave off a slightly nervous laugh, making you chuckle a little, "You really gotta work on those ‘smooth’ moves Kiddo. I’m the farthest from swooning as it gets right now." You can just barely make out his lips settling into a childlike pout. You hear him sigh a quiet “ass..” and feel the familiar weight of his body resting against your side. You close your device and set it on the coffee table so you can adjust to a more comfortable position on the couch with him nestled beside you and a plush throw blanket sprawled out over the both of you. Ever since the fall of Hyperion you found yourself liking the slower pace of an everyday life, though outages were far more common now than they ever were on Helios. If Helios had gone through a power outage like this, you would have lost your goddamn mind and tried to strangle the idiot responsible for it. But since Helios is now in remains, you feel a little more at peace with the lack of lighting and cuddling on the couch like this is a pretty nice bonus; You get to sit with a cute man you’ve been able to tolerate enough for a while and just talk to him about anything and everything on your minds. Who knows, maybe tonight will lead to other things… You look to see the gentle yellow glow of Rhys’ echo eye aimed at his cybernetic arm, he’s busy with a stupid game he had downloaded onto it for slow times. You can’t help but crack a small smile.

Maybe the Pandora’s not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an au where after the events of TFTBL Handsome Jack was brought back to life using the Hyperion New U system.[Which I constantly question WHY HE DOESN'T USE IT IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE, JACK YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH TO FIGURE THIS OUT MY SON]
> 
> Also this was inspired by events in a real power outage I experienced with @flyingdingo78900. She gave me the beginning line and it just kinda grew from there lmao.
> 
> This was originally posted on DeviantART here - https://breadofpain.deviantart.com/art/Power-Outage-707469597


End file.
